Hunter's Prey
by CheekyLittleFoxy
Summary: Sometimes just one slip is all it takes for the beast within to coming surging forth. It's a good thing said beast has finally found its match. Vilkas X Reader LEMON


**WARNING: LEMON**

 **One-shot smut request (sort of) between Vilkas and the reader.**

* * *

You grin as you stagger down the stairs towards the living quarters of Jorrvaskr, denying even to yourself that you've had way too much to drink. The fluffiness of your own mind helps to take away from the worry for tomorrow's job.

Tomorrow. It'll be your first mission with Vilkas as your Shield-Brother, and you know it's going to be difficult. Not just the job itself, but being so close to the quiet, contemplative man you just can't help but be curious about. Perhaps it's his quietness, or perhaps it's the inhuman gleam that you catch in his eyes sometimes, but whatever it is, it draws you to him as if you are the opposite poles of two magnets.

"You look like shit."

Your grin widens as you pause by the door to your shared room. The man in question is leaning against the wall next to you, no small amount of amusement in his grey eyes. "I never look like shit," you retort, slurring slightly. "I'm beautiful and I always will be. And your sorry ass is not going to change that."

Vilkas chuckles. "I'd sleep if I were you - I won't let you off even if you have a raging hangover tomorrow."

You giggle. "Wouldn't want you to, handsome. Nighty-night." You wave haphazardly over your shoulder, before walking into your room. The door slams a little harder than was intended, but you quickly shrug it off. Collapsing onto your bed, you're out like a light in an instant.

* * *

 _Kill me. Kill me. Kill me._

Those two words circle your head, and you dutifully mutter them under your breath as if they're your own personal mantra. The bandits and wolves and (at one time) the giant you can live with. But the pain in your head is more or less splitting it open.

"I warned you," Vilkas mumbles from beside you.

You scowl at him. "Poking fun at a hungover woman is a very unwise thing to do, Vilkas."

He chuckles. "What can you do?"

"Probably more than you expect."

"Is that a challenge?"

"That would depend entirely on _your_ intentions. Do you _want_ it to be a challenge?"

Vilkas ponders for a moment. "Yes."

You grin over your shoulder at him. "Then it's a challenge." And immediately your mind starts thinking of all the devious things you can do to prove him wrong.

"Look out!"

You duck just in time to avoid having your head knocked off by a large battering ram. Unfortunately you lose your balance and end up falling into the large chest of your Shield-Brother. With an internal smirk you reconsider; maybe it was less unfortunate and more... fortunate.

"Wow," you drawl as you brush yourself off, noticing idly how Vilkas is still hovering protectively next to you, "you're a bit of a 'knight in shining armour', aren't you?"

Vilkas rolls his eyes. "And you sound like you're still drunk."

"Maybe I am a little," you say with a shrug as you continue further into the depths of the burial mound. "Or maybe you're just that kind of guy."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

You turn to look at him in astonishment. "You seriously don't know?"

"Know what?"

You stare at him for a moment, wondering whether he's just messing with you, but one look at those silvery eyes and you know he's being honest. He has no idea. "Vilkas, sweetie, you're arguably one of the sexiest men to walk the planet." He blinks at your bluntness. "You could have any girl with a snap of your fingers. And most would swoon if you caught them like you just did me." You shrug. "When guys know they're good looking, they tend to make the most of it."

You turn to continue, but Vilkas catches your arm and stops you. You glance up at him to find his eyes are slightly misted over, an unrecognisable expression on his face. "Are you being truthful?" he asks lowly, voice little more than a growl.

"Well, sure. If you know you're sexy then-"

"No, no," he cuts you off. "About you finding me desirable."

You blush, but keep eye contact when you nod. "Anyone would."

He rolls his eyes. "I'm not asking about anyone," he says, and tugs you closer to him. Enough so that you can feel his armour digging into your skin. "I'm asking about you."

You swallow. "Yeah," you croak. "I think you're the most - to use your word - desirable guy I've ever laid eyes on."

You are suddenly hyper-aware of his warm breath on your skin, the scent of leather and musk and just _Vilkas_ that surrounds you. Your headache fades almost instantly, and to replace it your skin starts to tingle and your body starts to shake. Every move he makes sends a jolt of excitement through you.

A light smirk crosses his lips. He's appreciating what he does to you. Savouring it. You scowl. _Smug bastard_. The smirk disappears and something else appears there. His large hand starts to gently caress your face, running his fingers through your hair. His voice lowers once again, becoming so deep you can feel it vibrate in your ribs. "And you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"I'm... what?" you splutter. Then you profusely shake your head. "No, I'm not beautiful. Nor pretty."

Vilkas' grip in your hair tightens slightly. "You are," he murmurs, lips moving to your ear. Violent shivers run down your spine. "You're _so damn beautiful_." He lets out an unsteady breath. "You don't know how you've been affecting me," he whispers, breath caressing the shell of your ear in an intimate manner that has you shuddering in delight. "From the first moment - the _first damn glance_ \- you've been driving me crazy. At first I just thought it would be a passing thing, but It wants you. And I want you."

"It?" you question shakily. His words are causing your heart to pound like a drum, beating to get free. It wants to jump out of your chest straight into his.

Vilkas growls and forcefully shoves you against the nearest wall. A gasp slips your lips when your back makes contact, momentarily winding you. "My wolf," he answers. "It wants me to claim you. To take you as mine." He groans, as if this is a physical strain for him. "It wants you as Its mate."

A sharp thrill runs through you, and you suddenly notice he's trembling. There's a dangerous spark in his eyes as he watches you, devours you like a hunter would its prey. Whatever this wolf is doing to him, it's powerful, and he's trying to fight it.

But you want it. You want it all. So you grab his head with both hands and shove your mouth against his. Vilkas responds instantly, placing both hands on the wall on either side of your head and pushing firmly against you, trapping you between the wall and his body. His lips, despite his hard outer shell, are soft and sweet, and you can't seem to get enough of him.

Slowly he draws away, the hunger in his eyes far from gone, but he seems to have gained some control of himself. "I think we should finish our mission first," he whispers. "Continue this when we're done."

And that's exactly what you do.

As soon as you step out into the cool night air you fling yourselves at each other, simultaneously stumbling back to the camp you made upon arrival. As soon as you're close enough to the fire to feel its welcoming warmth, Vilkas sweeps you off your feet, laying you gently on the solid ground. You shiver as the coldness seeps through your armour, but the fire quickly starts to take away your shudders as you watch Vilkas draw back just enough to remove his gauntlets. His calloused hands then start to trace invisible patterns onto your armoured torso. His eyes are dark with desire. You can see the beast in him is close to the surface, but he is managing to subdue it.

A jolt runs through you when his fingers begin to roughly undo the buckles of your armour. The tough leather seems to frustrate him, and you chuckle before sitting up, causing him to lean back to allow you the movement, before removing the armoured chest piece with practiced fingers. You then lie back on the ground again, watching him with smouldering eyes.

His gaze is smothering as he takes in your lightly clothed figure. All that's left between his eyes and your skin is a thin red tunic and your breast bindings.

Vilkas' large, warm hands gently cup yours breasts, the soft mounds of flesh seemingly formed to fit his palm exactly. Tingles shoot all over your body as his finger starts to knead the skin, your back arching to intensify the contact. Even through the two layers of material, the hardening of your nipples is obvious. Vilkas lets out a pleased hum at the sight, and pinches hard on your left nipple.

Something sounding like a strange mix between a gasp and a wanton moan rips from your throat, your hands moving to grasp his wrists, pinning his hands to your breasts.

"Dammit, woman," he murmurs, his voice as hypnotic as ever. When you stare back at him, he squeezes out, "I can't explain what you do to me."

You grin, lips stretched upwards in a way that is both loving and wicked. "Oh," you purr, "I think I know _exactly_ how you feel."

A low growl rumbles in his chest, and with slightly clumsy hands he tears your clothes away from your body, leaving you bare. In an instant you flush, self-conscious as his grey eyes wander the length of your torso.

Before you have a chance to hide yourself, he covers your body with his, lips capturing yours in a heated kiss, his tongue dipping into your mouth as one hand slides down your body to grip your thigh and pull it back around his waist.

Your lust is all but roaring in your veins now, and so you let out a groan against his lips while your fingers swiftly pull at the buttons of his shirt, hearing the fabric rip from your haste. An impatient noise sounds in the back of your throat and you feel his answering grin against your lips.

His hands leave your body to pull the chest-plate and shirt off of himself before leaning back over you, feeling your soft breasts against his chest, his warm flesh teasing your tightened nipples and sending small shocks down to your weeping womanhood. His lips caress your neck, his tongue darting out to taste your skin while one of his hands slides up your stomach to cup your breast again, thumb teasing the nub as his lips drifted lower to your collarbone.

"Vilkas…"

Your back arches, a silent request for more, as his mouth envelopes the tip of your breast, sucking deeply and causing you to cry out, your legs tightening around his waist and your hips rolling against his. When the suction is replaced with a warm tongue and gentle kisses, you hear yourself whimper, fingers spreading through his hair to hold him against you, fingernails scraping gently against his scalp.

A shaky groan vibrates from his throat and into your body, the sound causing you to shudder and whisper his name like a prayer.

His large fingers slip from your breast, tickle over your ribs before sliding down to the apex of your legs.

With lidded eyes, you watch his jaw tighten as he strokes up, his fingertips finding your swollen clit and giving you one firm stoke.

Your mouth drops open. Your breath hitches.

His thumb covers your clit again while his thick fingers tease your folds. You are slick and hot with desire for him, and he groans deeply, tilting his head to the side to nip at your jaw as you let your head fall back, eyes closing while his fingers work over your most intimate area, teasing you endlessly. Your legs spread and your hips rock against him, trying to find the perfect angle, the fingers in his hair twisting when he finally dips a single, long digit inside of you.

Then his body, his face, start to drift lower.

His free hand gently spreads your thighs as he kisses your hipbone, his teeth biting gently and his tongue soothing the bite.

"Don't make me wait, Vilkas," you growl, head thrown back in ecstasy as you wait to feel his tongue on you, in you.

"Watch," he commands darkly, dragging his lips towards your core, your breathing quickening to a pant.

You couldn't look away if you tried, eyes completely focused on his grey gaze as he settles between your legs, leans in, and softly kisses your clit, his tongue sweeping out to taste you.

Your mouth falls open in a silent cry, one hand clenching the solid ground, nails tearing up the dirt, while the other leaves his head to grip his shoulder.

When your hips pull away, almost jerking from the pleasure tremor his lips send through you, he grips your waist tight, holding you in place as he lowers his head, delving his tongue into your heat, humming in approval as he hears the sounds you make - moans, whimpers, gasps.

His tongue teases you for a moment before dipping inside of you, his thumb circling your clit fast, pressing harder against you as his tongue strokes in deeper.

You feel the pressure in your abdomen building, your body growing restless as it needs more, your moans of his name becoming more and more incoherent.

But just as you are about to tumble over the edge, he pulls back, slipping his tongue and fingers from you core, eyes gleaming with animalistic pride as you shiver beneath him.

You try to scold to him, but he cuts you off with a kiss, spearing his tongue deep into your mouth, moaning as your tongue duels with his, sucking the taste from your lips as one of your hands falls to the opening of his breeches, pulling on it impatiently.

When - finally - he is as bare as you are, he shifts over you again. You shiver, whimpering at the feel of his thick, long cock resting heavily on your thigh, so close but so far away from your quivering cunt.

He pauses for a moment, and you watch as he forcefully pushes his wolf aside, even if only for a moment.

He cups your face and kisses you deeply, desperately. Slowly, he shifts his hips, and your breath hitches against him again when his swollen length brushes against your sobbing opening. Vilkas reaches between you, lining up himself up against you. With his tip pressed against your quim, he takes hold of both your hands, threading your fingers together and raising them above your head, holding them down to the ground as he pushes forward and slides into your tight, slick heat.

Almost instantly the wolf is back in his eyes, and Vilkas buries his face into your throat, groaning deeply at the grip of your body. You arch up into him as your walls quiver around his solid length, legs wrapping themselves tightly around his waist.

"Gods, Vilkas," you cry out, screwing your eyes closed at the heavenly sensation washing over your body like waves.

He grits his teeth, moaning into the pounding pulse in your throat, his heavy breath warming the already hot flesh.

Finally, _finally_ , he rocks forward, thrusting into you with a slow, steady pace. Your hips desperately rise to meet each push, your body trembling. When you twist your hips, he groans and gives you a single, rough thrust, pulling another soulful moan from your lips.

Vilkas strokes into you harder, pressing his pelvis down to grind against your clit, watching you as your forehead scrunches up, your eyes clenching, your fingers tightening around his.

You let out a gasp when he picks up his pace, pounding into you as you feel him move so very deep inside you. That powerful pressure is coiling within you again, pulling tighter and tighter, building slowly, a warmth that seems to be in your very bones.

"Vilkas," you plead, losing your grip on reality, knowing only the sensation of his member driving in and out of you.

Your body writhes wantonly beneath his, and his eyes flash almost black with desire as he stares down at you from above. He releases your hands and slides one arm underneath you and grips your shoulder from behind, his other hand shifting to cup the back of your head, pulling you closer. He shifts his hips, thrusting in at a new angle, hitting something within you, causing you to cry out even louder. His tongue swipes at the salty skin of your throat, the muscles straining beneath his tongue.

Your fingernails dig into his bicep, hand curling around it while the other clutches onto his back, needing him. You cling to him desperately as the tension inside you quickly drives you crazy, every single muscle in your body straining towards that one moment, the moment that is both terrifying and beautiful.

"Vilkas! Please… I can't… I can't… _please_ ," you beg, nearly drawing blood from him as your nails dig into his bulging bicep while he grips your body to his.

"Let go," he growls, voice deeper and rougher than normal, but no less sexy. "I've got you… just let go."

He presses his forehead to yours as you feel your control start to slip.

"I... I... Oh, God!"

Suddenly you throw your head back and cry out, screaming his name as you clench your eyes tightly shut, seeing stars as your body shakes; your heart is beating faster than it ever has before; your lungs beg for oxygen; your world nothing but this single explosion of sensation as you come violently.

Your nails cut into his arms as he surges into you one last time, feeling your inner muscles pulse around him, tightening rhythmically. Vilkas breathes hotly against your neck, your throat vibrating under his lips as you moan. He closes his eyes tightly, holding himself impossibly deep within you, letting your quivering cunt milk him of everything he has.

Your bodies tremble as they remain entwined together, breathing eventually slowing as the sweat cools on your flesh, but still neither of you moves, soaking up the feeling of being as close as two people could be. A small hum escapes you when he pushes the hair from your face, kissing away the tears that had slipped over your temples when you exploded. You turn your head, catching his lips with yours, kissing him as softly as you can.

Your body continues to tremble as you open your eyes and stare at him, not knowing what to say, now knowing what to do other than cling to him. His beautiful grey eyes gaze right back at you, as if he is just as unwilling to move from over you or from within you.

Smiling softly, he leans in and places a sweet, gentle kiss on her forehead, all signs of the beast within gone, and you know in that moment...

You are unquestionably in love with him.


End file.
